Alvin Seville: Digimon Tamer
by Jace Seville
Summary: When Alvin gets a Digimon Partner after almost getting killed during one of his concerts, a whole new world of wonder, excitement, and danger awaits him! Will he be able to work with his Partner to save the world from Beelzbumon and its shadow army or will the real world become the new Digital World? Read to find out! Takes place in Cartoon version of AATC. Sorry 4 the bad image!
1. The Day I Met My Partner Pt 1

Alvin Seville: Digimon Tamer

By

Jace Seville

Chapter 1

The day I met my Partner

**(Alvin's POV)**

I would say that we had a pretty good concert that night, but that would be a bit of a understatement…it was an AWESOME concert! Especially since my brothers and I got to use a song that we never thought Dave would approve. We were in Japan that night and for the finale it was fan's choice. So as we sifted through the requests, we found this one song that was sang in Japanese that we recognized immediately as The Biggest Dreamer by this guy called Wada Kouji. It was the theme to the Japanese version of Digimon Tamers (we've been watching a lot Japanese anime lately. So much in fact that we're fluent in Japanese now). We looked at each other and nodded approval. Before I could even get on stage, Theodore pulled me aside.

"Alvin? Can I sing this one?" He asked.

I was shocked that he wanted to lead on this song. He had never lead on a song before….ever. But I saw a glint of determination in his eyes, a glint I normally see from Brittany and her sisters. I knew I couldn't talk him out of it, so I agreed to it. The light went down as me and Simon took our spots and Theodore his at the front of the stage. As the music kicked in, Theodore belted out the opening stanza like he had been practicing it.

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo  
Ima mo kake nukero_

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da  
Zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo  
"boku wa dare nan darou?"

Suraidingu shite surimuketa  
Hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya  
Chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Chiheisen made tonde yuke  
Hane wo moratta yuukitachi  
Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni  
Boku mo hashiridasou

Kikoete ita yo  
Kaunto daun zutto mae kara  
Junbi wa dekiteru sa  
Ima sugu hajimeyou zero ni kaware!

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Shinjirarenakya  
Mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo  
Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite

big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite

_big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de  
Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

As the last note played out, me, Simon, and the Chipettes were all shocked that Theodore was able to belt that song out so well and not stumble once! The crowd was going wild as we left the stage. Eleanor, seeing as she was his girlfriend, was the first to approach us. She ran up to Theo and hugged him like he had gotten the MVP award for the Super Bowl.

"You were amazing, Theo!" She exclaimed, not letting him go.

"ACK! Thanks….Ellie!" Theo replied. "Can you let me go now? You're choking me! URK!"

"Oops! Sorry." Eleanor said, letting go of Theo's neck.

Brittany looked at me with a look that said "We're next" and gestured to the stage. I nodded and remembered that Brittany and I we're supposed to close the show with a duet. The song was to be Dare by Gorillaz. As we walked out to the stage, a cloud of black smoke appeared and suddenly the stage was filled with dark shadowy figures. Before Brittany and I could run backstage, the creatures lunged towards us. I stood in front of Brittany (like that was gonna help anyone but her, I really didn't care, as long as she was safe) and yelled at the top of my lungs "Go away!"

Suddenly, a white light appeared and out of it came what looked like a red and silver fox. The fox destroyed all the shadowy figures within minutes. Afterwards, the fox turned to me and started to speak.

"My name is Kaoromon, your Digimon partner." It said. "I know you are shocked to hear this and shaken by what has taken place. Allow me to teleport you and your family home."

With a wave of its hands, me, Brittany, and the others became enveloped by a white light. The next thing I know, we're at my house. We're all too tired and shaken up from what we saw to do anything else but pass out where we landed.

**Sorry if the chapter was a little crappy…I'm gonna read up on some Digimon fanfic to see how its done to make sure it get it right for the rest of the story. Oh and by the way, future chapters will begin with the song Theo sang in this chapter, starting from chapter 3 on. Until next chapter!**


	2. The Day I Met My Partner Pt 2

Chapter 2

The cards are our strength

Alvin woke up the next morning remembering what happened the night before. To get his mind off of it,he went into his room and picked up his box of playing cards. These cards weren't just any playing cards, these were Digimon cards. While he was not gonna admit it to Brittany (she'd think he was a loser and a geek and she'd tell the school and he'd be a social outcast...in his senior year in high school), he kinda liked the cards. As he studied the cards, he noticed a small, red device in the box. He picked up the device and studied it.

"A Digivice." A voice said from behind him.

Alvin turned around to see the fox from last night sitting on his bed. Alvin, for some reason, didn't scream or feel any surprise. Instead he walked towards the fox and stood in front of it, Digivice in hand.

"You're Kaoromon. An Animal-type, Vaccine Attribute Digimon." Alvin read. "You said you were my Partner?"

Kaoromon nodded.

"So...those monsters that attacked me and my family and friends were...Digimon, too?"

"No. They were clones created by Beelzebumon, an evil Digimon who wants to kill you and any Tamers in the world. So far he has suceeded in killing my earlier Tamer, Vinny. She-"

"Wait? VINNY?" Alvin asked cutting Kaoromon off. "That's my mom!"

"I know." Kaoromon said sadly. "I wish I could've done more to stop Beelzebumon. I'm sorry."

Alvin saw the sadness and regret in Kaoromon's eyes. _He must have really been close to mom for him to feel like this_. Alvin thought.

"Don't be. You did what you could." Alvin replied. Alvin then looked at the cards in his hands and the Digivice he was holding. "So I guess these cards and this Digivice...this is what I'll use to help you in combat, right?

"Yes. I will teach you how to use them. It's the least I can do after-" Kaoromon stopped talking after hearing a knock on Alvin bedroom doom.

"Alvin?" Brittany's voice could be heard from behind the door.

"Oh crap!" Alvin whispered. "If Brittany sees you, she's gonna lose it! And probably call Animal Control on you...wait why am I scared of that? Anyway you need you hide, Kaoromon!"

Kaoromon, not wanting to question Alvin's reasoning further, quickly ran into Alvin's already, cluttered closet.

Brittany opened the door to find Alvin reading an old issue of Nintendo Power magazine, eating an old piece of piece of pizza. She walked up to him and pulled the magazine down from his face and gave him a look that said "what are you hiding?"

"What?" Alvin asked.

"Don't play dumb." Brittany said. "I heard a voice other than yours in here."

"I was talking to Chris. I had my phone on speaker."

"Oh _really_?" Brittany then walked over to the closet that Kaoromon hid in. "Then explain THIS?!" She forced open the closet and Kaoromon tumbled out of the closet.

"Okay, you got me." Alvin said in a "I give up" tone. "Brittany, this is my Digimon Partner, Kaoromon. Kaoromon, this is my girlfriend and next door neighbor, Brittany."

Brittany looked at Kaoromon and extended her hand out to him. Kaoromon did the same and both shook hands. As if she already knew what to say, Brittany looked at the Digimon sternly.

"Kaoromon." She said. "Protect my boyfriend. Don't let him die. If you do, I will _never forgive _you."

"Got it." was all Kaoromon would say. He then turned to Alvin. "Are you ready to begin your training, Alvin?"

Alvin looked at Brittany inquisitively. "Don't worry," Brittany said, knowing exacly what Alvin was thinking. "I'll make sure they don't find out. You just focus on the training."

Alvin, feeling relieved, looked at Kaoromon and nodded. "Let's go."

**That's chapter 2! Like I said in chapter 1, Chapter 3 on, you'll get "The Biggest Dreamer" as your theme song before the chapter begins. I really don't know anything about Digimon, so help from you guys in your reviews would be appreciated. Also tell me what I could use as a name for another Digimon. Also if anyone can, I'd like to get some art of Kaoromon. If anyone is a member of , I'd love to see what you guys come up with. My DeviantArt ID is JaceSeville. Hit me up there if you guys can help me with some art by leaving your DeviantID in your reviews.**

**Til next time guys! Later Daysd!**


	3. The First Encounter With Beelzbumon Pt 1

Chapter 3

Training Time and the first encounter with Beelzebumon! Pt. 1

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo  
Ima mo kake nukero

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da  
Zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo  
"boku wa dare nan darou?"

Suraidingu shite surimuketa  
Hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya  
Chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de  
Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

Alvin and Koaromon stood in a grassy inlet that Alvin picked out. He picked it because he knew that no one would see or hear them (and it's also where he would go if he needed to scream at the top of his lungs when he felt pissed or upset). Alvin took out his Digivice which hung on his belt loop of his sky blue jeans.

"In order to help me, you have to scan the cards that you have." Kaoromon started. "When you scan the card, the card's effect will become one of my skills. Take the first card out of your deck, and scan it."

Alvin obeyed and took out the first card in his deck, which was "Star Shot Cannon" He then went into a fighting stance and scanned the card **(well...more like slashed it)**.

"Card Slash!" Alvin yelled. "Star Shot Cannon!"

Suddenly, Kaoromon was holding an RPG that when he fired it, shot a large star-shaped rocket into a tree that was in Kaoromon's eyesight. The tree immediately disintegrated upon impact.

"Holy-!" Alvin exclaimed. "That's what that looks like!"

"That's practically what every card will seem like when you use them." Kaoromon said nonchalantly.

"Shall we continue?"

"Yeah!" Alvin said excitedly. "Let's blow some more stuff up! Don't worry. I won't be like this in battle."

After about an hour of training, Kaoromon and Alvin both decided to stop for the day (mainly because Alvin got the hang of it all in that one hour span. He was ready for anything!) Alvin also noticed that his watch read 8:13 am. He was late for school! He said good-bye to Kaoromon and headed off to school.

At school, Alvin noticed that Simon and Theodore were talking to his ex-girlfriend, Charlene for some reason. When he walked up to them, they didn't seem to notice he was there as they continued talking.

"So are you sure what you saw what you guys thought you saw?" Charlene, who was a genius on all things undead, asked. "I mean, zombies? Really? That sounds kinda shifty."

"Well..." Simon said, adjusting his glasses. "I just know that when Alvin and Brittany walked on to the stage, they just rose out of the ground. And if my minimal knowledge of zombies stands correct, zombies rise out of the ground."

"While you got that right," Charlene continued. "They can't and wouldn't be able to get through the stage floor. It's not made of dirt."

"But the creepy part was the white light that destroyed them all in mere seconds!" Theodore piped up. Alvin always knew his little brother to be like this after an event like last night. He was the same after almost hurting Eleanor when he was turned into a werewolf in 4th grade. "The light came, destroyed them, and suddenly, almost out of pure nowhere, we were all back home! Can your knowledge of the supernatural explain that?"

"Yeah." Charlene said. Alvin held his breath hoping she wouldn't say Digimon. "It means...you guys have a guardian angel that's looking out for you."

Alvin let loose a very audible sigh of relief, though Charlene and his brothers didn't hear it. He decided to go to his locker and get ready for his first class. When he opened his locked, he was immediately grabbed by a long, black clawed hand. Before he could cry out for help, he was dragged into his locker and the door was slammed shut! Alvin was pulled into a strange room and at the end of the room was a Digimon that looked like a mixture between a biker and Satan if Satan wore black and had guns on his hips and a shotgun on his back.

"So you're the spawn of that Tamer, Vinny!" the Digimon said slyly. "I've heard so much about you. Like how your Partner destroyed my minions. Nice work...and you did it without any humans knowing...impressive."

"Ummm..." Alvin stammered. "Who are you? And how do you know my mom?"

"Crap! Where are my manners? My name is Beelzebumon, King of Darkness. I'm the one who took your mother down."

Alvin quickly stepped back in shock. "B-B-Beelzebumon?!" He spat.

Two things were playing through Alvin's mind. One thing was that he's face to face with his mom's killer. Another thing was that he felt he was face to face with the Devil himself. He looked around for a way to call Kaoromon **(God forbid, the boy can defend himself against a Champion-Level Digimon! That's frickin' suicide!)**, but no such outlet existed. Beelzebumon looked at him with death in his eyes.

"If you wanna call Kaoromon to help you, don't bother!" Beelzebumon said triumphantly. "Your Partner can't hear you here. But to give you a fair fight, I'll call him for you!"

As soon as he said this, Kaoromon burst into the room and charged towards Beelzebumon.

"Kamikaze Shot!" Kaoromon shouted and a ball of white flew towards Beelzebumon, who deftly swatted it out of the way like it was a fly.

"This guy is unreal!" Alvin said. Then he remembered the cards. He also noticed a card that wasn't in his deck before. The card read "Hi-Speed Evolution Plug-In S"! Alvin looked at it and immediately knew what it would do. He took his stance and did what came naturally!

"CARD SLASH! HI-SPEED EVOLUTION! PLUG-IN S!"

Suddenly, Kaoromon became enveloped in a white light.

"Kaoromon, Digivolve!"

When the light disappated, who stood before Alvin wasn't Kaoromon.

"WHOA!" Alvin shouted "YOU'RE..."

(To be Continued...)

**What did Kaoromon Digivolve into? I haven't come up with a name yet but stayed tuned as I reveal Kaoromon's Digivoluteion.**


	4. The First Encounter With Beelzbumon Pt 2

Chapter 4

Training Time and the first encounter with Beelzebumon! Pt. 2

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo  
Ima mo kake nukero_

_Sou boku wa ki zuitan da  
Zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo  
"boku wa dare nan darou?"_

_Suraidingu shite surimuketa  
Hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya  
Chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa_

_big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

_Chiheisen made tonde yuke  
Hane wo moratta yuukitachi  
Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni  
Boku mo hashiridasou_

_Kikoete ita yo  
Kaunto daun zutto mae kara  
Junbi wa dekiteru sa  
Ima sugu hajimeyou zero ni kaware!_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Shinjirarenakya  
Mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo  
Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

_big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

_big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro_

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de  
Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero_

_**When we last left Alvin...he came face to face with Beelzebumon, the King of Darkness and the Digimon responsible for the attack the previous night and the murder of his mother and Kaoromon's previous Tamer, Vinny Seville. He also discovered the Hi-Speed Evolution Plug-In S card in his deck and when he used it, he caused his Partner to Digivolve! Into what exactly? This is the Chapter to find out!**_

_"__WHOA!" Alvin shouted. "You're...Hebikizumon! An Animal type Vaccine Attribute Champion-Level Digimon!"_

_Alvin stared in awe at the Digimon in front of him. Hebikizumon was a fox that wielded a sword (which Alvin thought was pretty badass), and it wore the ceremonial robes of a traditional Samurai. _

_Beelzebumon looked at his opponent and laughed hysterically._

_"__This is the exact form you took when you failed to save your __first __Tamer." Beelzebumon said in a bored way. "Don't have anything __new__ to show me?"_

_Alvin gripped his Digivice tightly and looked at Beelzebumon with fire in his eyes._

_"__Hell yeah we do!" Alvin exclaimed. "Let's show this guy how __we __roll! Let's do this, Hebikizumon!"_

_"__Right!" Hebikizumon replied._

_Grabbing a card from his deck, he slashed it through his Digivice._

_"__CARD SLASH! COMET DRIVE PLUG-IN AAA!"_

_Hebikizumon and Alvin became enveloped in a white light as soon as the card was activated and with a flash of white light they were gone, but not after comets started raining down from the sky. Beelzebumon dodged all the comets and was going to taunt his opponents when he saw that they were gone._

_"__Well that's a shame…"Beelzebumon said. "Oh well. You bought yourself some time, Tamer. Don't think you'll be able to use that to escape next time."_

_When the white light dissipated, Alvin and a now un-Digivolved Kaoromon were outside of the school...dead in front of Simon and Jeanette! Alvin looked at his brother and his counterpart with blank surprise. The couple looked at Alvin and Kaoromon with an expression that said "what the frick?"_

_"__Shit..." Alvin muttered. "Should I start explaining before Theodore gets here and makes thing worse than they already look?"_

_"__I'm afraid it's too late for that, Alvin." Kaoromon said pointing to Theodore and Eleanor who had just popped up a few seconds ago._

_Theodore was silent for a good 3 minutes. After which he piped up and spoke what he had held back those three minutes of awkward silence._

_"__Are you...the thing that saved us during the concert last night?" He asked._

_Kaoromon nodded. "I'm Alvin's Digimon Partner, Kaoromon. I was also-"_

_"__the one who saved me from an ambush set up by Nathan and his lackeys." Alvin interrupted. He couldn't let them know their mom was dead and that Kaoromon was the last one to see her. It would crush them...especially Theodore. _

_"__I guess Kaoromon and I have some explaining to do, huh?" Alvin said sheepishly._

_All four nodded. At that point, Brittany walks up to Alvin and slaps him in the face. Alvin, feeling he's in enough trouble as it is, looks at Brittany with anger._

_"__What the hell, Britt? What did I-" His question was cut short when her noticed that she was covered in soot, likely from his and Kaoromon's escape. Not only that but she was missing one important detail of herself; her clothes. She was wearing Jeanette's gym uniform (which was too big for her but she been making it work). _

_"__Our sincerest apologies, madam Miller." Kaoromon said bowing. "We had just escaped an encounter with Beelzbu-"_

_Again Alvin cut him short. This time by covering his mouth and giving him a "don't tell them about Beelzebumon yet" look. Kaoromon instantly got the message and retracted his last statement._

_Back at the Seville residence, Dave was busy chewing Alvin out for not telling him about Kaoromon's existence, burning Brittany's clothes, and cutting school (which Alvin said wasn't his fault). He had no choice but to explain to Dave about Kaoromon and everything that has gone on since the incident at the concert. Dave, being the person that we know him to be (not believing a damn word Alvin says until he sees it for himself), didn't believe him and was going to ground Alvin until Kaoromon came into the room and began to explain from his point of view. Dave took all this in and let Alvin off on one condition: that he'd keep a good eye on Kaoromon. Though Kaoromon explained it was capable of taking of himself, Dave wouldn't hear it. Kaoromon also stated that he was __not__ a pet, he was a Digimon, totally different._

_**That's chapter 4! Sorry if the name of Kaoromon's Digivolution sucks...I promise I'll do better next time and I could still use some help. Leave some tips in your reviews and I will be sure to implement them. Till next time!**_


	5. The Birth of Angelvulpimon!

Chapter 5

The Birth of Angelvulpimon!

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo  
Ima mo kake nukero

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da  
Zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo  
"boku wa dare nan darou?"

Suraidingu shite surimuketa  
Hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya  
Chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de  
Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

At school the next day, Alvin was careful to make sure Kaoromon was in close proximity of his locker, to make sure Beelzebumon didn't try to grab him again. As Alvin grabbed his books, he noticed that Charlene was eying him with suspicion (or maybe with an expression that said, "I'm gonna get you"). He decided to walk up to Charlene and ask what her deal was.

"Hey Char!" Alvin said. "I couldn't help but notice from my locker you were giving me the stink eye. Is there something wrong?"

Charlene looked at him briefly and went back to grabbing the books she needed for her next class. "I wasn't staring at you, Alvin." She replied. "I was staring at the Digimon that seems to be following you."

Alvin eyes widened at the sound of what she had said. _Did she just say...what I think she just said?_ Alvin thought. Charlene knows about Digimon?

"But then I realized something." Charlene continued, turning to face Alvin. "That Digimon that's following you is your Partner. I'm right aren't I?"

Alvin was shocked. He thought he, his brother, and the girls and Dave were the only ones who knew about Kaoromon's existence. Alvin had no choice but to come clean.

"Yeah. You're right." Alvin said admittedly. "How did you know?"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, seeing as I'm a Tamer myself." Charlene then pulled out a diamond white Digivice. "Seeing as we're two Tamers and we both have a Partner Digimon, why don't you and I battle to see who's strongest?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kaoromon said, approaching the two. "She has a powerful Partner and she seems to have more experience in what she's challenging you to do. Just refuse and walk away, Alvin."

"Are you kidding me?" Alvin asked. "Alvin Seville never backs away from a challenge! The gym will be empty during lunch. Let's battle there."

Kaoromon facepalmed and shook his head. Charlene smiled and turned to walk away. "In the gym at lunch it is." She said evilly. "Bring your Partner and your best cards. If you _have_ any good and useful cards."

"YOU WHAT?!" Brittany yelled. It was study hall and lunch was next. Alvin and Brittany, along with Theodore and Eleanor shared study hall and were talking about how Alvin had accepted a challenge from Charlene.

"Yeah. I accepted." Alvin said, digging in his ears. "You know I don't back down from a challenge. This time is no different."

"This is one challenge Kaoromon might come out of, Alvin!" Theodore said. Do you know what happens to the loser of a Tamer battle. The losing Tamer's Digimon gets turned into data that the winning Digimon loads! Kaoromon could be lost forever and you're acting like you don't give a-"

"Theo!" Eleanor reprimanded. "He's right, though. Why are you so nonchalant about this?"

Alvin looked at his brother, who had grown quite fond of his Partner.

"I am a bit frightened by the chance that I could lose Kaoromon." Alvin said truthfully. "But I'm trying to not let that get to me. I know the risks and I know the rewards. So all there's left to do is think of how I'm gonna beat Charlene. I need to know who her Partner is so maybe I can figure out what cards to bring into the fight. If I don't know, I'll just have to bring what I can and just wing it."

Kaoromon approached Alvin and said that someone by the name of Jason wanted to see him. He and Theodore both knew who he was talking about. Their cousin Jason was an expert in all things Digimon. In fact, Jason was one of those few who didn't need a Partner to fight other Tamers. Jason approached Alvin and handed him a card.

"You'll need this card to stand a chance against Charlene and her Partner, Arachdevimon." Jason said.

The card wasn't like any of the other cards in his deck. It was a blue card that didn't seem to hold much value unless used in a combo. Alvin took the card and put it into his deck.

"Hey, Jason?" Alvin asked. "Are you gonna go to the gym to see me fight Charlene?"

"I wouldn't miss it, lil cuz!" Jason replied.

When the moment finally came, Alvin grabbed a bag of Jalapeno Cheddar Cheetos and a bottle of Ocean Spray Cran-Grape juice (something both he and Kaoromon loved eating. He was gonna give them to Kaoromon as a reward for winning. That is _if_ they won...) and left for the gym. Charlene was already there with a Digimon that looked like a cross between Chuck Norris and a spider. Alvin pulled out his Digivice and read out what he saw.

"Arachdevimon." Alvin read. "An Insect-Type, Virus Attribute Digimon. Special techniques: Devil Web and Arachni-Kicks."

Kaoromon looked at his opponent and got into a fighting stance. Charlene just then notices them and looks at Alvin with a burning desire to win in her eyes.

"You ready, Alvin?" Charlene asked, whipping out her Digivice.

"Whenever you are." Alvin replied, doing the same.

Like lightning, Charlene whipped out a card and slashed it.

"CARD SLASH! Hi-SPEED EVOLUTION! PLUG-IN S!"

"Arachdevimon Digivolve!"

Just like Kaoromon had done in front of Alvin, Arachdevimon digivolved into a onyx and red spider-like creature that had eight legs but 3 heads and a pair of wings!

"Arachdramon!" It roared.

Alvin, now thoroughly lost for ideas and scared out his mind, backed up a bit. Quickly regaining his senses, he grabbed a card out of his deck and slashed it.

"CARD SLASH! Hi-SPEED EVOLUTION! PLUG-IN S!"

"Kaoromon Digivolve!"

Out of the white light that followed, came Hebikizumon!

"Hebikizumon!"

Alvin quickly grabbed another card and slashed it.

"CARD SLASH! KYUBIMON!" Alvin declared.

Suddenly, Hebikizumon jumped into the air and did a somersault. Suddenly, a blue flame enveloped Hebikizumon.

"Koenryu!" Hebikizumon shouted as a dragon appeared out of the flames. The attack was a direct hit but for some reason, it did no damage. As if Arachdramon wasn't even phased by it!

"No way!" Alvin said.

"Way!" Charlene shot back. "Any attacks you have don't even work! Let's show them how a real Digimon Partner fights! CARD SLASH! FORBIDDEN ABILITY! PLUG-IN X!"

Arachdramon started to glow as soon as the card was activated and it charged towards Hebikizumon. It then suddenly vanished and reappeared dead in the face of Hebikizumon! It then grabbed Hebikizumon by the waist and started slamming it into the ground!

"HEBIKIZUMON!" Alvin screamed. Alvin was taken by surprise by the attack and was stunned. He then began sifting frantically through his deck, looking for a card that could save Hebikizumon. But none of them seemed useful. Charlene noticed this and looked at Alvin triumphantly.

"What's wrong, Alvie?" Charlene taunted. "No more moves left? I thought that would happen...this battle didn't last long. I'm disappointed, really. Oh well. FINISH IT, ARACHDRAMON!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alvin screamed. He then pulled out the last card in his deck, the blue card Jason gave him. He didn't what it did but he had no other options left. He slashed it with all his might and was shocked to hear what he said.

"CARD SLASH! MATRIX EVOLUTION!"

Another burst of white light followed this and Arachdramon was thrown backwards. When the light dissipated, Hebikizumon wasn't in front of Alvin it was his Matrix Digivolution Angelvulpimon!

"Angel Cuts!" Angelvulpimon declared as a bunch of swords rained down on Arachdramon. Unable to avoid the attack, Arachdramon disintegrated into red sparks which merged themselves with Angelvulpimon. Alvin had won! Alvin looked at his Partner and nodded approval. His Partner did the same as it reverted back to Kaoromon. Charlene, clearly not stirred by the loss of her Partner walked up to Alvin and extended her hand out to Kaoromon.

"You two aren't half bad." Charlene said. "You two have a combo that's unstoppable. I would suggest you two train hard and use it."

Alvin looked at Charlene and Kaoromon as they shook hands. Suddenly the bell for 6th period rang and he quickly handed Kaoromon his prize.

"You earned it, Kaoromon. You fought hard. You deserve it."

"Thank you." Kaoromon said.

Alvin and Charlene then quickly headed to the gym exit to their lockers.

**Well that's chapter 5 guys! I came up Angelvulpimon as such:  
-Angel (You guys can pretty much guess about angels)**

**-Vulpi is short for Vulpix (My fave fox Pokémon)**

**So let me know what you guys think of this so far. I've yet to see any reviews. Please Please PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAS E review. It would really help me! If I don't see any reviews I'm gonna stop this story and delete it. I worked too hard on this and not to get even a**_** word**_** in a review is kind of an insult to me. Please review. I need the constructive criticism to see what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong!**

**Till next time!**


	6. Summer ConcertSummer Secrets

Chapter 6

Summer tour=Summer secrets

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo  
Ima mo kake nukero

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da  
Zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo  
"boku wa dare nan darou?"

Suraidingu shite surimuketa  
Hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya  
Chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de  
Mirai mo ima mo kake nukero

Alvin breathed a sigh of relief when the tour bus rolled up into the driveway. He was gonna be on the road with his friends and family for a summer concert tour that started in NY for a performance on Good Morning America. Kaoromon, who had never been cooped up in a vehicle before found himself a bit on edge when Alvin said it was for his safety that "he did not go outside the bus unless we were stopping at a rest stop." Alvin noticed how much this irked his Partner and suddenly an idea popped into his head. He ran into the house and into his room. As he sifted through piles of old pizza slices, dirty laundry, and roach infested bowls of chocolate pudding **(yes, Alvin's room is **_**that**_** dirty)**, he finally found what he was looking for, his PSP which he thought he'd lost when he got his PS Vita. He ran over to his dresser and pulled out a copy of ATV Offroad Fury: Blazing Trails and Madden NFL 07 and ran outside to where Kaoromon was standing. Alvin handed him the PSP and the two games and told him that it would keep his mind occupied until they reached New York. Kaoromon accepted the Game and found himself totally occupied. He even challenged Theodore to a game of Madden (Theodore lost badly...56-7. Kaoromon gave Theo a sympathy TD in the 3rd quarter). After a couple of day of traveling, they finally arrived in Harlem (which wasn't exactly NYC but it was as close as they could get at the moment.

Alvin told Kaoromon he was gonna go to a press conference and asked him to be close by in case of any Digimon attacks. At the press conference, everything was going great until a few minutes in when the questions started to get kinda intense.

"Alvin, Shannon Hall, Harlem Sun Times. I was hoping you'd give us some insight on your relationship with Brittany Miller. Are you two really an item or that just a rumor?"

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other and Alvin calmly picked up the microphone and said "Yes, it's true. We are an item. But it would be best for the sanity of not just myself and Brittany, but to my family and her family if you'd not blow it too out of proportion. We're going steady and that's all there to it at the moment. Next question?"

Another reporter piped up with a question Alvin found most odd for anyone to ask him.

"Alvin! As we all know this is you and your brothers' second time in New York performing on Live TV. But do you think it's time that the girls had the spotlight on this visit?"

Alvin, finding this an odd question, had to think for a while on it. After a good 7 minutes, he cleared his throat and answered the question.

"Well to be honest, yeah!" Alvin said. "The girls haven't been here and it'd be nice if the set list would focus a little more on the Chipettes. Normally, I'd be upset if someone were to ask that because I kinda enjoy the attention, but this the Chipettes first time, so they deserve some of the spotlight this time around."

After a couple more minutes of questions, the gang had to head for the hotel. Again, Kaoromon was forbidden from leaving their exact location. But Kaoromon didn't seem affected by it that much as long as the PSP was in his face.

The next morning, at breakfast, Alvin decided to pull his two youngest brothers aside and let them in on something he was hiding from them.

"This had not be a prank, Alvin." Simon warned.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us?" Theodore asked.

Alvin took a deep breath and launched in to his story. Afterwards, he waited a few seconds and waited for any response from his siblings. Simon was the first to speak.

"So what you're saying is that mom was a Tamer?" Simon began. "And that this Beelzebumon killed her. And in her last dying words, she wanted Kaoromon to find you and become your Partner and you his Tamer? Is that what you're saying?"

Alvin nodded.

"Well...that's an eye-opener, Al! Thanks for telling us. I'll be sure to tell the guys at the Guinness Book of World Records to give you the record for "most insane, full of bullshit lie ever told in Seville Family history". What the HELL is wrong with you?!"

Alvin expected Simon to be mad at this seeing as Kaoromon wasn't telling him this. He looked at Theodore who was looking at him with an "I know you're telling the truth" look.

"Simon...would you take a chill pill?" Theodore said coolly. "It's hard enough on Alvin that he had to come out with this to us. He knew this is how you'd react to this type of news."

Simon looked at his little brother in anger and surprise. "You believe him?! You buy this shit?"

Theodore, not at his breaking point **(never thought he had one, did ya?)**, socked Simon in his jaw.

"GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF, DICK BISCUIT!" Theodore screamed. _Luckily Eleanor wasn't in this room, 'cause she would flip!_ Theodore thought. After taking a deep breath, Theodore continued. "It's one thing to say Alvin's lying, because, let's face it, he's lied to us so many time it's hard to believe a word he says. But to say that he's lying about mom when you know he's spent more time around her than we have and say that Kaoromon is lying is something that's not in your character,Si! You need to chill the heck out and maybe take into consideration what Alvin's saying. Our mom is dead and you're honoring her death by saying her son and Digimon Partner are liars? What the hell is wrong with YOU?"

Simon looked at Theodore and took into consideration what he had just said. With a sigh, he looked at Alvin.

"I'm sorry, Alvin." Simon said apologetically. "It's just that, mom means the world to me. I'm she means the same to all of us, but she means so much more to than you guys can think. I just can't believe that she's gone."

Suddenly Alvin saw Simon do something he thought Simon would never do. Cry. All three brothers got together in a hug and just sat there for a while, saying nothing. After a good hour or two, Dave came into the room and said that Good Morning America was ready for them. Simon and Theodore then made Alvin promise them one thing: to get stronger and defeat Beelzebumon for them and for mom.

Alvin agreed to the promise and the three went onstage to give the screaming fans what they wanted; A kick-ass performance.

**That's chapter 6 guys! I got some reviews FINALLY! Keep them coming. Don't stop them now! Chapter 7 coming up and it's gonna be a shocker as what you'll find out about Brittany! Till next time!**


	7. Brittany's Thunder Pt 1

Chapter 7

Brittany's Thunder Pt. 1

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo  
Ima mo kake nukero

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da  
Zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo  
"boku wa dare nan darou?"

Suraidingu shite surimuketa  
Hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya  
Chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo  
Ima mo kake nukero

"What?!" Brittany was heard screaming at the back of the tour bus. It had been a successful concert in New York and everyone was ready to get back to LA for the Mash-Up concert that they were scheduled to do with JPop band 2PM and Kpop band BIGBANG. Everyone was sleeping up until that point. Even Kaoromon looked up from his game of Madden to find out what was going on.

Brittany was on the phone with Lexi Miller, her aunt (and her birth mom's sister). Brittany had been telling her about her life so far (mostly about Alvin. She was told not to say anything about Kaoromon or anything Digimon-related). However Lexi had some news of her own. Her aunt's best friend, Raven **(A/N: Raven is a dude.) **is getting married to her mom and she wants Brittany and her sister to come down to Houston straight away. Brittany was shocked by the news and when everyone walked into the room to check on her, she was up in ecstasy about it. After explaining what she was told, everyone was confused but wanted to meet the Chipettes's mother. So they all convinced Dave to make a stop in Houston. Upon reaching Houston, everyone was surprised to find that the Chipettes's mother was waiting for them.

"Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor!" called out a voice. Everyone turned around to find a Chipette that was older than the Chipettes but was taller than Jeanette. This particular chipmunk was none other than Sarah Miller, the mother of the Chipettes. Jeanette's eyes widened at the sight of Sarah and she immediately ran up to her.

"MOM!" She screamed. All three girls ran up to Sarah and gave her a hug. Alvin and the boys felt a little out-of-place by it all and were trying to sneak off to the bus when Sarah called over to them.

"Uh…where do you three think you're going?" Sarah called. "Brittany, who are these three handsome men?"

Brittany looked at Alvin and the boys and realized she forgot to introduce them. She quickly introduced them to her. Afterwards, everyone went inside Sarah's two-story townhouse. Inside they all sat down and began talking about the wedding that was taking place in 48 hours.

"Brittany, you and your sisters seem to care so much about the boys. But I would like for you stay here in Houston with me." Sarah began.

"What?" Brittany said shocked. "Why?"

"Because I haven't seen you since I left you at the orphanage and I want to make up for the days I spent away from you."

"But what about our college plans?" Jeanette said. "We all plan on attending Duke University. Why do you want us to mess those plans up?"

Simon was the first of the boys to say something.

"With all due respect, Sarah, I love your daughter and I'd do anything to see her happy. But at the time of which this is taking place, you aren't trying to see what your daughters want in this matter. I mean, I understand you want to make up for lost time with your daughters, but maybe you should try to-"  
His words were cut short when a crash was heard in the room across from them. Everyone ran up to the room to find themselves face to face with Beelzebumon! Beelzebumon looked at everyone with mock surprise.

"Well…the gang's all here…..except Kaoromon. Wonder where he is..." Beelzebumon said cheekily.

"RIGHT HERE!" Came a voice. It was Kaoromon!

Alvin immediately knew what to do. He pulled out his deck of cards and Digivice and slashed the first card he got.

"CARD SLASH! METALGREYMON CLAWS!" Kaoromon then charged at his adversary, large claws in hand. But before the attack could even reach any type of target, Beelzebumon had already grabbed Kaoromon and threw him deftly against the wall. Brittany ran up to Kaoromon to check on him. He was fine, but unconscious. For some reason, Brittany felt a powerful surge of lightning flow through her body and without noticing what she was doing, she grabbed Alvin's deck of Digimon cards and pulled out the first card she saw. She then concentrated on the card, channeling all her lightning energy in to the card. She then shouted: "POWER OF THE CARDS ACTIVATE! SAKUYAMON!"

Suddenly her body became enveloped in a white light. After the light disappeared, Brittany then raised her right hand and Beelzebumon was barraged with pillars of white light. The force of the attack caused Beelzebumon to fly backwards. Afterwards, Brittany collapsed to the ground **(well…almost. Alvin caught her)**. Beelzebumon staggered upright and looked at Brittany.

"This isn't over!" He said and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Brittany and the others were all shocked about what happened. Even more so Sarah who had just saw her house become a battlefield. Sarah looked at Brittany with an expression that said "my daughter is a monster!"

"Mom?" Brittany said walking up to her. Brittany reached out to her but her mother backed up quickly.

"Brittany, I need to talk to your sisters...just your sisters." Sarah said shakily.

Alvin knew exactly what was going on. He walked up to Brittany and noticed that she was shaking.

"Brittany?" Alvin said. But before he could even ask he what was wrong, Brittany took off and left the house. Alvin and Kaoromon quickly took off after her. Jeanette was about to follow suit until Sarah grabbed her.

"No. I'm sure Alvin has it under control. Like I said, I need to talk to you and Eleanor."

Jeanette looked outside gloomily. _Brittany...what's going on_? She thought.

**Well that does it for chapter 7 guys! I still can't believe that I'm still doing this without any Digimon related knowledge! Your reviews can fix that. Tune in next time when I reveal some things that you wouldn't believe had even crossed the minds of any of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. I'm about to drop my first shocker of you guys!**


	8. Brittany's Thunder Pt 2

Chapter 8

Brittany's Thunder Pt. 2

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo  
Ima mo kake nukero

Sou boku wa ki zuitan da  
Zutto shukudai wasureteta  
Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo  
"boku wa dare nan darou?"

Suraidingu shite surimuketa  
Hiza itakutatte ne  
Sugu tachiagaranakya  
Chansu wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa

Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!  
Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari  
Sore ga kotae daro  
Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo  
Subete no asu wo tsuranuite

Wanna be the biggest dreamer  
Zensokuryoku de mirai mo  
Ima mo kake nukero

Alvin and Kaoromon ran off after Brittany, who had stopped at a river and was staring into it with disgust. Alvin, knowing the delicacy of the situation, approached Brittany slowly.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked. "You okay?"

Brittany looked at Alvin and quickly wiped her tears from her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

Alvin looked at Kaoromon and turned to Brittany, not fooled.

"Brittany, why didn't you tell us that you could do that?" Kaoromon asked. "This is information you shouldn't keep from us."

Alvin held his paw up and Kaoromon stopped speaking.

"Alvin. This is a gift I can't control." Brittany said, on the verge of tears. "The power to use Digimon cards without a Digivice or a Partner was a gift that was passed down from my dad to me. He told me when I first used it that it's a powerful gift. It was given to me alone because I was special and that I was destined to do good things with it. Since then, I've still been unable to control it. I feel so stupid….so…."

"Would you stop beating yourself up already?" Alvin whined. "You're not acting like the Brittany I fell in love with. You're acting like the Brittany that I always argued with when we were in grade school. So what you can do all that stuff? That's good! That's just one more thing that makes you unique. Kaoromon and I will help you control it."

Brittany looked at him with surprise. "You _will_?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Alvin replied. "I'm already used to my skills, so I'll have plenty of time to help you out."

Brittany grabbed Alvin and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Alvin. Thank you so much!"

"It's no biggie, Britt." Alvin said nonchalantly. It was the least he could do. Brittany reawakened powers she had tried real hard to keep dormant (and had succeeded in doing so until now) and now that it has been awakened, she doesn't know what to do or who to trust. Luckily she has Alvin, a Digimon Tamer, to help her. Now that she had a teacher, Brittany was ready to face the powers she was given and tame them.

"Now then," Alvin said. "Shall we head back to your mom's place?"

"Yeah." Brittany replied grabbing Alvin's hand. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, back at the house, The Chipettes were in the living room, talking to their mother about whatever it was that their mother wanted to discuss, while Simon and Theodore helped themselves to the cheese stick and Wheat Thins in the kitchens.

"So what did you wanna tell us mom?" Eleanor asked breaking the silence that began when they three entered the room.

"I wanted to talk to you two about your sister and what you had just witnessed her do." Sarah began.

"What about it?" Jeanette asked cleaning her glasses with her baby blue denim jacket sleeve. She put her glasses back on and saw that her mother looked a bit nervous, like she didn't know how to explain what had just took place and not alarm her two youngest daughters. "What's wrong, mom? You seem a bit...I don't know...on edge. Is it about Brittany and her powers?"

"Yes. It's a long story, girls." Sarah stated. "One that all starts with the day I met your father, Michael Miller..."

**So that's Chapter 8 for you guys. Next Chapter I'm changing the song from The Biggest Dreamer to In My World, a rock song by this J-Rock band called ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D. And thanks to everyone who's either read or reviewed this story. I know I said if I don't get a review I'm stopping, but I thought about it overnight and I decided I'm gonna keep this story going 'til the final battle with Beelzebumon (which I think I have pretty much planned out). I'm no longer doing this for the reviews I **_**could**_** receive. I'm doing this for the people who read it. I'm just gonna give you guys as a good a story as I can give you. 'Til next time, readers!**


End file.
